obscurefandomcom-20200213-history
Ashley Thompson
Ashley Thompson is a student at Leafmore High, she is the best friend of Shannon Matthews and the girlfriend of Kenny Matthews, she participated in the mysterious events happened in Leafmore. Background Ashley was student at Leafmore High, she was a member at the beauty center of the school and an expert of Tae-Kwon-Do. Events of ObsCure Ashley is the only character not initially introduced during the game's climax. She is, however, present during Kenny's scenario. She is talking to him over the phone about their date. The next day, Ashley comes to school angry at the fact that Kenny had stood her up. But she gets worried when Shannon informs her that Kenny dissappeared the night before. They both tell Josh, who plans for all of them to stay after school to find Kenny. Events of ObsCure 2 It is assumed that Ashley has to take a pill after the events of ObsCure because in Shannon's character bio it is said that she is the only one who adapted the changes that Friedman did. As revealed in a secret video found by Stan and Shannon near the end of the game, Ashley and Josh Carter are kidnapped by Jedidiah while investigating the ruins of Leafmore High it is mysterious why both of them didn't make any comments about it. Events Of Obscure D Ashley is likely to appear along with her sister in the upcoming prequel to Obscure 2, Obscure D. Appearances Ashley appears in Obscure as a playable character who can survive the events depending on the players actions. Ashley appears in Obscure 2 in a secret video found toward the end of the game, and it is shown she is kidnapped along with Josh. Ashley is possibly going to appear in Obscure D, as her sister is going to appear. Trivia *Ashley is currently the only African American character to appear in the series. The next African american to appear will be Ashley's sister in Obscure D. *Ashleys kidnapping may have a large emotional impact on Kenny, which may be possible that this threw him over the edge. *It is possible the above statement could be true, as the secret video found in obscure 2, may of happened only hours before Obscure 2 started. This will be revealed possibly in the upcoming prequel, Obscure D. *Ashley is the most social character in the series, followed by Amy. *Ashley may appear in the upcoming title, Obscure D. *In the beta of Obscure 2, Ashley and Josh were to appear in the game. Category:Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Protagonists